


Canis Major

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, i'm bad at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: It was torture, It truly was.





	Canis Major

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table - Torture  
> Also for Aro/Ace characters day.

He was pinned to the chair. Held there against his will. He had been drawn into the room under false pretenses. He had hoped to learn valuable intel about his opposite number. His record was empty so his usual methods hadn’t worked. He had hoped to talk civilly. No need for a war. 

But that’s what this was. The tiny needles punctured his skin and who knew what diseases he was being infected with. Probably nothing the vampires in medical could cure. They would claim that he hadn’t been infected. They were wrong. This was diabolical torture. 

And they hurt too! He’d been shot will bullets that hurt less than this. Somehow each one found a different pressure point he’d not known about. Every tendon was tested, each nerve scratched. And when the needles had left puncture marks or raised welts, they would go in again and apply pressure to the same area. All while maintaining eye contact. 

“And you thought following me home was the best move? I thought the double-ohs were smarter than that. How disappointing.”

“Your staff are inscrutable. Or they also don’t know anything about you. ‘Need to know basis only,’ they said. And I need to know.”

“You really don’t, Mr. Bond.”

“Alright fine. I don’t need to know. But if I’m going to take you out to dinner as thanks for lying about Madeline for me, then I want to take you somewhere you’d enjoy.”

Q sighed. “Fine. There’s a little Czech place a short walk away. We can go there.” He moved closer. “You’re not fond of my cats then?”

Bond looked wildly at him. “No, Q. This is torture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the anon prompt: Q and Bond and 20 cats


End file.
